Problemas de Estadía
by Valery13
Summary: Ezio llega de hacer una misión un tanto especial para Sofía. Al llegar al parque, se sientan a cenar y conversar sobre los dos. Al tetminar, Sofía le pregunta que dónde se esta quedando para dormir y le ofrece su casa... Adv: Lemon; pasen y lean!


Problemas de Estadía

Hola! Bueno desde que vi a mi hermano pequeño jugando AC, me enamoré perdidamente (principalmente de Ezio) y tenía varias ideas perdidas de crear fanfics de él. Principalmente me encanta AC Revelations y ADORO a la pareja de EzioxSofia.

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió después de ponerme a pensar en qué lugar dormía Ezio (¿?) y después de ver a escena de ellos dos teniendo una hermosa comida en el parque; definitivamente son la pareja perfecta! Es un poco largo si, pero es que no podía llegar a lo que quería sin antes explicarlo todo, y además, quería plasmar todo lo que tenía en mi mente sin dejar ni un detalle fuera de la misma.

Y sin más preámbulos los dejo con mi primer one-shot de ACR.

Rated: M (Lemon explícito)

Genre: Romance

Language: Spanish

Characters: Ezio A. y Sofía S.

Warning: Spoiler

Sí, definitivamente había sido un día muy ajetreado: vestirme como jenízaro para asesinar al 'traidor' líder de los mismos, Tarik Barleti, había sido una misión muy difícil; tomando en cuenta que no pude evitar dejar el cuerpo de mi víctima en un mar de sangre y si sus ropas puestas ya suponían que había un intruso entre ellos. Cuando logré alcanzarle y matarle, me di cuenta que él no era un traidor, sino alguien que seguía los mismos términos que el príncipe Suleimán que era el que me había mandado a eliminarlo.

-Lo siento, _Requiescat in pace_-

Fue lo único que pude decirle al tiempo que recibía la nota que me estaba entregando con información que probaba que era cierto lo que me había dicho. Después de aquella injusta muerte, lo que vino no fue muy fácil…escapar.

Al final lo logré con mucho esfuerzo y me reuní con el príncipe Suleimán, le dije que ya había sido hecha la misión que me encomendó pero que había sido una muy injusta muerte ya que él estaba con la misma misión nuestra. El muchacho no pudo más que acongojarse y arrepentirse por lo que había hecho pero comprendió que ya no había marcha atrás.

Al momento que estaba hablando con Suleimán, llegó Ahmed, para comunicarle la muerte de Tarik y alegando que le estaban insinuando que había sido él el culpable de su muerte.

Supe que en ese momento tenía que retirarme pero antes de dejarme ir, Suleimán me comunicó que en 2 días estaría un barco esperándome para llegar a la Capadocia.

Estaba cayendo la tarde ya cuando había tomado la decisión de tener un día de descanso, o por lo menos lo que quedaba del día; busqué un techo no muy alto y me senté sobre él dejando mis armas a un lado pero nunca sin dejar de estar alerta ya que mis queridos amigos otomanos no dudarían en darme de baja si me viesen. Me quede un rato apreciando la vista y descansando las piernas que, como mucho oía decir a la gente cosas como 'A su edad quisiera estar así' 'Se puede hacer un daño' 'Estará loco', ya me estaba afectando un poco mi resistencia.

-Je, y con lo fácil que esto me resultaba hace algunos años atrás; sin ninguna dolencia..De verás me estoy haciendo viejo- Dije para mí mismo.

Observé algún lugar abandonado o carreta de heno donde poder pasar la noche como todos los días pero no pude ver nada cerca de donde estaba, bueno, ya pensaré en eso luego.

Como un recuerdo fugaz me vino a la mente mi _'dolce Sofia'_ como me gustaba llamarle aunque fuese en sueño. Quise ir a visitarle aunque no tuviera ningún apuro en encontrar esa última y preciada llave, solo porque sabría que luego de tenerla ya no tendría ninguna excusa para verle.

Baje de aquel tejado y me dirigí a su librería, aquel lugar donde por coincidencia había entrado y había conocido a la mujer más dulce e interesante que había conocido.

'_Y usted quien señor?' Le pregunto aquella pelirroja en la librería._

'_Sólo soy el hombre más interesante de tu vida' Le respondí.._

Sonreí al recordar cómo me había presentado ante ella, esperando su respuesta la cual me gustó mucho y sabía que iba a ser una persona muy interesante en mi vida sin saber que llegaría a sentir estos sentimientos por ella…

Sí, Ezio Auditore se había enamorado.

Algo que nunca creí posible luego de ver a Cristina muriendo en mis brazos, en ese momento sentía como mi corazón, el corazón de lo que se suponía ser un frío asesino, se resquebrajaba en partes al faltarme su existencia. Pero ella, con su pasión, su alegría, su espontaneidad me había devuelto esa capacidad de amar, de amarla a ella. En mi mundo de sangre y venganza, ella era como una luz para mi, era como una paloma había encontrado a un solitario cuervo y le había dado una razón para vivir; así me sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

Pero tenía miedo de contarle mi verdadero propósito, el por qué de mi estancia aquí en Constantinopla y quién era yo… sentía miedo de que me temiera y que se alejase de mi; o aún mas de que saliera herida por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría. Así que solo podré seguir disfrutando de su compañía manteniendo este gran sentimiento que tengo hacia ella y que sólo podre demostrarle protegiéndole indirectamente y disfrutando de estar con ella.

-Además, no creo que una mujer tan bella como ella se fije en un 'viejo' como yo- Dije sonriendo, pensando en que tal vez podía ser verdad.

Llegué a su local fundido en mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera me percaté de cuando había llegado allí; me dispuse a abrir la puerta y me adentré a su biblioteca, me asombré un poco al no verla, pensaba que no estaba allí, pero mi idea cambio al ver a una hermosa pelirroja sumida leyendo un libro en su mesa.

-¡Oh, Ezio! No te vi llegar me asustaste!- Dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho por la impresión.

-Discúlpame _mi bella,_ no fue mi intención.- Dije con una medio sonrisa y un cierto tono de arrepentimiento por haberle sacado de su concentración; tan hermosa que se veía así.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Pasa y siéntate, estás en tu casa.- Dijo invitándome a sentar. -¿Qué te trae por aquí Ezio? Aún no tengo la ubicación del libro.-

Sentí un poco de tristeza al escuchar esas palabras, pensé que se estaba sintiendo obligada a verme sólo por los libros.

-No no, no es eso por lo que vengo _ma donna_, sólo se me ocurrió pasar a verte- Dije tomando asiento en una silla frente a su escritorio.

Noté un poco de sonrojo en su rostro al yo decirle esto, pero no le presté mucha atención, no quería ilusionarme por puro gusto.

-Ah, bueno! Está bien, si quieres puedes leer cualquier libro; escoge de entre las estanterías detrás de ti, así me acompañas a leer ¿Te parece?- Dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Yo asentí y me dispuse a buscar algún libro de poesía que me pareciera interesante, aunque no lo creyeran, me gustaba deleitarme leyendo aquellos hermosos versos escritos con pasión por el sentimiento que los rodea; me deleitaba y me distraía un poco del mundo en el que vivía.

-No sabía que te gustaba leer poesía _messere_.- Me dijo con un tono un tanto alegre mirándome a los ojos, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Yo sonreí por como se había dirigido hacia mí; así mismo me llamó cuando nos conocimos. Sus padres eran venecianos, pero ella era de aquí, de Constantinopla. Tuvo que regresar a Italia luego de que la guerra entre otomanos y venecianos estallara. Así que se suponía que supiera algo de italiano, aunque a mi parecer, poco ya que no fue mucho tiempo.

-Sí me gusta mucho la poesía, es mi género favorito; me hace como imaginar que soy yo el que está dedicando esa hermosa poesía, demostrando todos mis sentimientos a la persona que se lo recito, cuando es de amor por ejemplo.- Le miré con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan característica de mi sólo cuando estaba con ella; ella me hacía sentirme seguro, confiado; confiado de que nada malo iba a ocurrir.

Nos quedamos por unos segundos así, mirándonos y tratando de decir los sentimientos el uno al otro; yo tratando de que supiera a través de mis ambarinos ojos; todo el amor que ya de hace un rato que me había dado cuenta que sentía, y ella... ella no sé qué quería decirme, no quería ilusionarme pensando que sentía lo mismo que yo. Algo que he aprendido en esta vida es no dar por sentado o por hecho que la otra persona siente lo mismo que tú, sin antes habérmelo hecho saber. Al final fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-Ezio quería decirte algo, no, mejor pedirte un favor- Dijo girando el rostro para que yo no le viese, cambiando el tema radicalmente. Por mis años de experiencia, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo o no quería que yo supiese algo.

-Dime, te escucho.- Le dije cerrando el libro de poesía pero aun manteniendo mi dedo en la página dónde estaba leyendo, quería seguir leyendo en otro momento ese dulce recital.

-Tengo que irme por unos días de Constantinopla, a Adrianópoli. Necesito abrir otra librería allá, es un recado de un muy buen amigo de la familia. Será un viaje de 7 días y yo quería saber… si podrías ser mi acompañante.-

No lo podía creer, ella, _mi bella _Sofía, me estaba pidiendo que fuera su acompañante en ese viaje tan largo. _Oh benne, _como hubiera querido decirle que sí y abandonar toda mi búsqueda solo por estar a su lado. Maldije dentro de mí sabiendo que eso no lo podía hacer, tenía que encontrar la última llave y abrir la biblioteca, tenía que hacerlo. Pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de algunos de sus sentimientos al pedirme que fuese con ella, tenía que seguirme inmiscuyendo en ella para saber si eran los mismos que los míos; no me iba a pasar lo mismo que con Caterina, donde confundí puro placer y negocios con pasión y cariño de parte de ella. Ahora sí tenía una luz de esperanza de no estar tan solo.

-Sofía, _mi bella donna_, estaría completamente halagado de ser tu acompañante, pero mi tiempo se hace corto y aún no he terminado de hacer lo que tengo que hacer en Constantinopla, _scusa.- _Le dije de una manera muy triste ya que empecé a notar como su bello rostro se apagaba, aunque fuese mínimamente por el hecho de que no podría acompañarla. Cómo se me partió el corazón al verla así, hubiera dado lo que fuese por ir con ella. _–Accidenti..- _Pensé.

-Está bien lo entiendo, pero me gustaría pedirte un último favor, ¿Podrías traerme unos tulipanes blancos? Los necesito para un encargo que tengo que hacer.- Me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste pero alegre a la vez.-

-Claro que sí puedo, será todo un placer- Dije levantándome de la silla. Cuando estaba a punto de despedirme de ella, me detuvo para decirme algo más.

-Encuéntrame en el parque en las afueras, allí estaré esperándote.-

-Así será _ma donna_.-

Salí de su local y me dirigí a los tejados; tendría mejor vista de dónde podría encontrar los tulipanes blancos que me había mandado a buscar.

-Es placentero tener una misión que no fuese de asesinar alguien.- Me dije de manera divertida.

Cruzando por varios de los tejados, localicé a un florista. Listo ya lo había conseguido. Bajé muy sigilosamente procurando no asustar al florista para observar si tenía lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Muy buenas tardes señor! ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Buscaba algo en especial?- Me dijo el florista dirigiéndose hacia mí de una manera muy enérgica.

-Sí, busco específicamente tulipanes blancos.-

-Ah muy bien, muy bien, pero en estos momentos no tengo tulipanes blancos, pero si me esperas aquí vendré con tu encargo; demoraré más o menos 1 o 2 horas. ¡Ya vuelvo!-

Se fue el florista a paso rápido a buscar los tulipanes, pero Ezio no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto, y menos cuando Sofía me había dicho que me estaría esperando.

-No pienso esperar una hora.-

Trepé por los tejados siguiendo al florista. Sería más rápido ver donde consigue las flores y conseguirlas por mí mismo que esperándolo a él. Le seguí como por más o menos 5 cuadras, dónde se detuvo a hablar con un anciano de avanzada edad, dueño de un jardín enorme. –_Complimenti,_ he llegado al lugar.- pensé.

Me alejé del florista y del anciano para llegar a dónde estaba el jardín. Levanté la vista buscando los tulipanes blancos, pero sólo pude encontrar rosas y margaritas. Caminé un poco más lejos de donde estaba para tener una mejor visión. Di con tulipanes rojos y azules; ya estaba llegando. Cuando me adentré un poco más en el jardín encontré el motivo de mi búsqueda en ese lugar: tulipanes blancos.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaban y fui cortando una a una las flores con mi hoja oculta. Se sentía un tanto extraño cortar unas delicadas flores en vez de la garganta de algún templario. Cuando ya tenía un número aproximado a 6 tulipanes, me dirigí hacia donde Sofía me había dicho que le encontrara.

No pude ir por encima de los edificios debido a mi encargo, no quería que llegaran a su destinos destruidos y aplastados por meterlos en mi ropa, así que tomé unas hojas grandes de un árbol y las envolví, formando una especie de ramo. Caminé por el mercado para ir a las afueras de Constantinopla. Las personas se me quedaban mirando por mi aspecto; luego de tantos acontecimientos allí ya deberían saber quién era, por lo que me miraban con recelo. Unas mujeres, de un poco más de la edad de Sofía, me miraban con coqueteo; ya sabía yo que no había perdido mi encanto con las mujeres pese a 'mi edad'. Bajé mi cabeza en señal de saludo sonriéndoles, pero seguí mi camino. En otros años, me hubiera detenido a presentarme y a besarle la mano a alguna que otra que me pareciese más guapa de todas, pero eso ya no era de mi interés.

Llegué al parque donde me dijo Sofía y le busqué con la vista; no le encontré. Al parecer los tulipanes como Sofía querían jugar a las escondidas conmigo ese día. Caminé un poco más lejos buscando algún árbol que pareciese bien y encontré un hermoso Cedro, que, al parecer tenía varios años de vida por el grosor y el color de sus ramas, pero igual seguía de imponente y precioso. Cuando dirigí mi mirada al suelo, encontré un tipo de manta puesta en el suelo con comidas y bebidas como para dos personas, pareciese que alguien iba a tener un almuerzo allí.

Pero mi sorpresa fue que al caminar más pude ver que la persona que estaba sentada en el suelo no era nada más ni nada menos que mi querida Sofía. ¿Me estaría esperando a mí? Me regañé mentalmente por esa pregunta tan estúpida, era lógico que me estaba esperando; creo que cerca de ella razono un poco menos. Me acerqué a ella y le hablé.

-¿Y esto _bella_?- Dije bajando mi vista para mirarle. Ella me devolvió la mirada y me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Quería que tuviéramos otro lugar para conversar, en un lugar a aire abierto. A veces me ahogo un poco de estar encerrada en esa biblioteca sabes?- Me dijo de una forma divertida, invitándome a sentar junto a ella. –Ven, siéntate-

Le dirigí una sonrisa y me acomodé junto a ella, recostado en mi brazo y relajando mis pierna, dejando un espacio para no atosigarla.

-Aquí están los tulipanes que me pediste Sofía- Dije mostrando el ramo que había formado con los tulipanes y la hoja de árbol que había encontrado.

-¡Oh Ezio que lindo! Formaste un ramo, que detalle de tu parte. ¿Te puedo decir algo curioso?- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si dime- Le dije intrigado.

-Estas flores no son ningún encargo, sólo quería que me las trajeras tú. Además, éstas son mis favoritas.- Me dijo de una manera divertida. Sí, me había usado para traerle sus flores favoritas, pero eso para nada me molestó; es más me gusto que dijera que quería que yo se las trajese.

-Oh ya veo, jeje eres muy inteligente _bella, _eso me gusta de ti. Bueno, saqué provecho yo también de la situación: ya sé cuáles son tus favoritas.- Le dije riendo y guiñándole.

Me dedicó una mirada divertida mientras olía el delicioso aroma de los tulipanes blancos que ahora para mí eran importantes. No puede más que apreciarla , apreciar su rostro, su cabello, sus delicadas facciones, todo en ella era hermoso; su pasión por los libros, su entusiasmo, su alegría, cada momento me daba cuenta de que me enamoraba más perdidamente de ella. Me miró y yo solo le sonreí, me había pillado observándole muy detenidamente, pero ya no me importaba, quería que se enterara lo que sentía por ella.

-Ezio vamos cenar, yo misma preparé lo que ves aquí. Me había tomado el tiempo de preparar algo para nosotros. No te he visto comer, no sé lo que te gusta pero preparé lo que me gusta mí, probando a ver si te gustaba.- Dijo señalando los platos con la comida servida.

-No te preocupes, si lo preparaste tú sé que estará delicioso.- Le dije sinceramente. En verdad no me había puesto a pensar en cuál comida me gustaba más, no le había prestado mucha atención.

-¡Entonces comamos!- Me dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Empezamos a comer; el ambiente era propicio para estar cómodo, una comida deliciosa, vino de muy buena calidad, y sobre todo lo más importante que era su compañía. Hablamos de varios temas en general como los bizantinos en Constantinopla; para mi placer, ella tampoco los soportaba, tenía los mismos ideales que yo… si así lo puedo decir. Me dijo donde nació, como había sido su vida hasta ahora.

-Estuve casado 5 años con un hombre llamado Giusseppe Il Grioni, era un importante banquero en Venecia el cuál mis padres me habían obligado a casar por qué querían más dinero. No soporté más de 5 años ya que era muy abusivo, me gritaba todo el tiempo y hasta en un momento llegó a pegarme.-

Sentí como me hervía la sangre sólo de imaginarme a mi hermosa Sofía siendo maltratada por un _figlio di puttana_ que no sabe valorar a una mujer como ella. Si supiera quién es ese hombre, no dudaría en eliminarlo –Aguantaste bastante para deshacerte de él.- Le dije un poco serio por lo que me había contado.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí, pero solo lo hacía para no tener que enfrentarme a mis padres; ellos me querían mantener casada a él. Solo tenía 25 años cuando logré divorciarme de él; esa no era la vida que yo deseaba. Peleé con mis padres y me fui de Venecia, no quería escuchar ninguna otra palabra de ellos. Y así llegué aquí a Constantinopla hace…varios años.- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-No me quieres decir tu edad, ¿cierto?- Le dije entrecerrando los ojos con una medio sonrisa; había deducido lo que quería ocultarme. –No te preocupes, no te voy a obligar.- Le dije.

-Je je je, de verás que Ezio Auditore es muy inteligente- Me dijo riendo. -No, no hay problema en que la sepas, solo que me gustaría que la adivinaras.-

-Está bien, empezaré entonces.- Le dije acercándome un poquito más a ella mirándole a los ojos. Se sonrojó un poco ante este gesto pero trató de disimularlo, sí 'trató', porque no le sirvió de mucho. -¿30?- Le interrogué.

-Sí bastante cerca. Un poquito más arriba.- Me dijo. Me quedé un poco nervioso, era bastante más joven que yo, eso me preocupaba.

-Umm.. ¿34?- Le dije más intrigado que antes, a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Se está burlando de mí, _donna_?- Le dije haciéndome el sentido.

-Je je je, sí un poco. No te pondré a adivinar más. Tengo 35 años.- Me dijo al fin.

Quedé frío, era 17 años menor que yo. Me entristecí un poco, pensé que una mujer tan bella y joven no se fijaría en un viejo como yo; esto no estaba bien, otra vez todo me saldría mal.

Sofía se percató de mi repentino estado de seriedad, por lo que rompió el hielo que ya estaba formando yo mismo.

-Y dime, ¿Has estado casado alguna vez?-

Ja, de verdad ahora sí me sorprendió con esa pregunta. –La verdad es que no, nunca he estado casado, ni prometido siquiera.- Sofía se sorprendió mucho por lo que dije; debió haber pensado que era un mujeriego que no me interesaba el compromiso, mala idea.

-¿Nunca?¿Por qué?- Me dijo un tanto seria e intrigada.

-Porque con la persona que me iba a comprometer, el padre de ella no me quería, ni me soportaba y sólo pude estar con ella a escondidas hasta que me agarraron en su cuarto. No pude hacer más nada que separarme de ella con dolor en mi alma y alejarme de allí por mucho tiempo. Cuando regresé, ya estaba prometida con otro y ya no podía hacer más nada. La última vez que la vi fue hace 12 años en Florencia, cuando murió en mis brazos.-

Le relaté mi triste historia con Cristina Vespucio, mi perdido amor de adolescencia. Me miraba con mucha atención, en realidad estaba muy intrigada de por qué no había tenido ninguna relación, pero ella ni siquiera se imaginaba la realidad.

-Oh Ezio, ya entiendo por qué, esa es una historia muy triste…- Sonó un tanto arrepentida por la insistente pregunta, pero a mí no me molestó para nada.

-_Non ti preoccupare la mia bella_, no es ninguna molestia para mí decirte.- Le dije.

-Está bien Ezio, gracias por confiar en mí.- Me dijo haciendo una ademán hacia mí. Pero la siguiente pregunta que venía nunca me la esperé.

-Y ahora dime algo que me ha tenido intrigada, ya que sabes la mía, ¿Cuál es tu edad?-

Eso fue como una bofetada para mí; sabía que esa pregunta tenía que venir pero aún no estaba preparado. Ahora sí que me había agarrado desprevenido.

-Je je, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?- Le dije aplicándole la misma técnica que me había puesto a mí. Me dirigió una sonrisa y se puso con los brazos cruzados en una pose pensativa.

-Uhm, a mi parecer digo yo que debes tener como… ¿40?- Me dijo

No pude aguantar una pequeña risa; mas o menos esa edad tenía cuando me estaba enfrentando a Cesar Borgia. Ya fue hace tiempo. Me quedé callado y solo moví la cabeza en señal de negación. Sofía adopto otra posición pensativa, con las manos en la cadera; de verdad me divertía observándola.

-Bueno, 45 años, ¡no creo que pases de ahí!- Me dijo enérgicamente. Yo solo le miré muy calmado; estaba un tanto alejada de la realidad. Pero simplemente decidí decirle la verdad, ya vería yo que pasaría después.

-_Mi bella_ Sofía, yo tengo 52 años.- Le dije con una sonrisa, esperando su respuesta.

Su sorpresa fue tan grande que se acomodó sobre la manta que estaba en el pasto con sus dos manos acercándose a mí, sentí un increíble impulso de besarla pero me contuve, de las tantas cosas que he aprendido la primordial es no dejarse llevar por los impulsos, las cosas te pueden salir mal. Me observó el rostro detenidamente y luego me habló.

-¡52 años! ¡Ezio, no lo puedo creer! Tal vez podría ser un poco por tu rostro y por tu cabello, pero nunca pensé que estuvieras tan… eh-

-¿Viejo?- Le terminé su frase, sabía que eso quería decirme pero no se atrevía.

-No, bueno, no de esa forma lo quería decir. Además eso no me importa, es más, me llama aún más la atención de ti.- Me dijo sonrojándose un poco pero aún así mirándome directamente a las ojos.

_Oh benne_, esta mujer me estaba matando; en todo lo que hacía le ponía tanta pasión que era imposible resistirse. Ahora que me dijo eso, estoy totalmente ensimismado en buscar cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

-A mí tampoco me interesa la edad que tengamos; sólo sé que nunca me había sentido tan bien y confiado con una persona como me siento contigo Sofía, eres… una mujer excepcional y muy bella también- Le respondí muy sinceramente a lo que ella sólo pudo sonrojarse y dirigirme una mirada tan llena de ternura como sólo ella lo sabía hacer.

Le dije todo esto con una mirada dulce, una que jamás pensé que fuera posible de parte mía, ni siquiera con Cristina me había sentido así. Quise enfatizar en la belleza que tenía; _mamma mía _esa mujer si era hermosa: su cuerpo, la contextura que tenía; delgada, con muy buenas caderas que se contoneaban cada vez que caminaba, cada día me era más difícil no quedar hipnotizado mirándole al caminar; su rostro tan delicado con esos hermosos ojos verdes que hacían que te sintieras que te penetraba con la mirada y su cabello de un rojo hermoso que contrastaba con los mismos. Y sí, no pude evitar mirarle como se le veían sus deleitables senos con ese vestido; además de que tenían un muy buen tamaño por lo que pude ver, eran tan perfectos… tan perfectos para mí y mis manos…

Oh Dios, esto iba de mal en peor, me era muy difícil mantener la cordura y la compostura cerca de ella; cada momento pensaba más en tenerla para mí y sólo para mí, hacerla completamente mía y de nadie más. Me sorprendí al ver que esos pensamientos y esos grandes deseos de ella ya eran una necesidad, la necesitaba para sentirme completamente lleno; me sentía como un adolescente al tener esa pasión por una _donna. _

Traté de regresar al momento y al lugar en el que estaba, para que no se percatara de mis pensamientos tan... fuertes por ella. Al final fue ella la que me regresó a la realidad.

-Ezio se nos ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido, mira ya esta anocheciendo. Quería quedarme más tiempo contigo. Acompáñame a llevar todo esto a la librería que mañana cuando abro lo arreglo ¿si?- Me preguntó mientras se levantaba recoger los utensilios que habían quedado, ya que no había ni un rastro de comida; lo habíamos comido todo.

-Sí vamos antes de que anochezca, no me gusta mucho estos lugares de noche.- Le dije un poco serio. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era despistar todos esos pensamientos que tenía. Por haber pensado así ahora no podía separar mi mirada de su cuerpo… esto no estaba bien.

Tomé todo y lo envolví con la misma manta donde estábamos sentados, era más fácil llevarlos así que todo por separado. Nos encaminamos hacia su librería que no estaba muy lejos de allí para mi suerte, ya que estaba sintiendo la presencia de algunos ladrones y no quería que Sofía presenciara como les asesinaba si se le acercaban a hacerle daño. Ella abrió la puerta del local y me pidió que le entregara la especie de bolsa que había hecho para ponerla al pie de su escritorio. Luego de allí cerró la puerta y nos quedamos un momento allí…

-Muchas gracias por la hermosa tarde que pasé junto a ti Ezio, me gustaría repetirlo más seguido.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo siguiente que me preguntó me dejo un poco perplejo.

-¿Dónde te estadías por las noches? ¿En alguna casa de un amigo?- Me dijo con curiosidad.

La verdad es que había olvidado buscar un lugar donde dormir, o sea, alguna carreta de heno o casa vacía. Pensé en inventarle algo para que no pensara que era un vagabundo, pero decidí decirle la verdad.

-La verdad es que no tengo lugar donde dormir por las noches. Simplemente busco alguna carreta de heno o casa abandonada para pasar la noche. Aún no había podido contactarme con mi amigo de infancia que vive aquí y decidí dormir así.- Le dije.

-¡Ay Ezio, me hubieras dicho! ¿Cómo vas a dormir así en lugares a la intemperie? Ven a mi casa, yo tengo una habitación que suelo usar como estudio pero tiene una cama para las visitas que lleguen. Te puedes quedar allí hasta que te retires. Además, me sienta bien un poco de compañía en mi solitaria casa-

Esto si que no me lo esperaba; nunca pensé que Sofía me invitara a dormir a su casa. Fue el último lugar que pensé para quedarme a pasar las noches. Y ahora que estaba consciente de mis sentimientos y mis… deseos por ella, sabría que iba a ser un poco duro dormir en la misma casa sin pensar en otras cosas… Pensé en rechazarle la propuesta pero ya no podía ni quería rechazarla por segunda vez en el día.

-Está bien Sofía, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa.- Le hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Nos dirigimos a su casa, ya me había dicho que tenía que caminar un trecho para llegar, así que fuimos a paso rápido pues ya había anochecido.

Llegamos al fin. Era una casa pequeña pero muy pintoresca, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía macetas con flores en las ventanas, principalmente tulipanes blancos, el motivo por el cual había pasado tan buena y hermosa tarde con ella. Entramos a la casa y ella, lo primero que hizo fue encender algunas velas ya que estaba un poco oscura.

-Ven, subamos. Te enseñaré el cuarto donde te puedes quedar.- Me dijo. Asentí y subimos las escaleras para llegar a las localizaciones de 2 cuartos, uno con una puerta grande y otro con una más chica; supuse que la chica era el estudio que me decía.

Era un cuarto relativamente pequeño, con una cama chica pegada a la pared que daba a la ventana y al otro lado un escritorio con varias hojas escritas y libros encima, además de las velas derretidas que denotaban que si iba allí.

-Es aquí donde te puedes quedar. Disculpa el desorden, es que, como paso más tiempo en la librería que acá, no he tenido la oportunidad de limpiar este cuarto.- Se disculpó muy amable y dulcemente.

-_Nessun problema con questo, mia bella_; tal vez esté aquí menos tiempo del que crees. No soy de dormir mucho.- Le bromeé.

Y era cierto, no creía que fuera posible dormir tanto ni hasta tarde para mí; necesitaba terminar mi búsqueda y eso no me permitía estar tan relajado. Además, nunca he podido dormirme hasta tarde.

-A bueno, mucho mejor entonces.- Me dijo sonriendo. –Pero ven hacia acá, no creo que vayas a dormir aún.- Me agarró la muñeca y me sacó del cuarto. Pensé que me iba a enseñar algo o algo por el estilo, pero me llevó a su cuarto. No quería imaginarme otras cosas; ya no era sano para mi salud mental pensar más en aquello que no estaba seguro que ocurriría. Controlé mis impulsos y solo la seguí. Cuando entramos al cuarto pude observar que era un poco diferente al cual me iba a quedar yo: era más grande, con una pintura al pie de su cama que era un poco más grande que la del otro cuarto; tenía un balcón el cual daba a las calles de Constantinopla, donde se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor la luna. Tenía cojines rojos y marrones en la cama, como decoración y unas sillas con una mesita al lado de la cama. Se veía muy confortable.

-Y pues, aquí es donde me encontrarás si no estoy en el local jeje. Disfruto mucho salir al balcón y admirar la luna en la noche, me hace sentir tranquila.- Dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y me invitaba a sentarme. –Ven que quiero que me digas algo.- Me dijo con un cierto tono divertido en su voz.

Procedí a sentarme a su lado, quitándome las espadas de la cintura para poder acomodarme bien. No quería dañarle su cama con el filo de las mismas.

-Dime, te escucho.- Le dije muy atento a ella.

Ella observó las espadas que puse en el suelo. Sostuvo una con la mano, admirándola. Temí de lo que me pudiese preguntar sobre ella.

-Son dos cosas la verdad, una de ellas es a qué te dedicabas, qué hacías… Sé que no me lo has dicho pero, viendo este tipo de armas que veo que siempre traes, tal vez pueda hacerme una idea.-

¿Sofía sabía de los asesinos?¿Cómo?

-Dime lo que crees que soy y te diré si estas en lo correcto.- Le dije

-Te pareces mucho a las personas que andan con los asesinos de aquí. Te he visto hablar con el líder de ellos, Yusuf Tazim. Es muy conocido en Constantinopla y sus alrededores por sus hazañas, que al contrario de lo que piensa la gente, se dedica con sus aprendices a hacer el bien aquí. Tú tienes una vestimenta un tanto diferente a ellos, pero se dan un aire de parecido. Ahora dime Ezio, ¿Eres un asesino?-

Sabía que esa pregunta tenía que llegar en algún momento. Sofía es una mujer muy inteligente, curiosa y observadora; ya me extrañaba que se hubiera demorado mucho en preguntarme eso. Tenía miedo de decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba aquí pero ya ella sabía quién era yo, y se lo iba a especificar aún más. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a contarle la verdad

-Sí Sofía, soy un asesino, más específicamente, un maestro asesino de Italia. Soy el mentor del gremio de asesinos. Hago lo mismo que Yusuf aquí, pero solo le soy de ayuda con lo suyo. El motivo de mi estancia aquí es la búsqueda de unas llaves muy especiales para mí, como la que te enseñé aquel día, una misión personal. Como sabes lo que hacemos, sabrás que somos enemigos de los templarios, aquí llamados bizantinos y por eso me enfrento a ellos mientras termino mi misión. El por qué de la búsqueda me gustaría explicártelo en otro lugar y con más calma, pero por lo menos sabes quién soy y a lo que me dedico.- Le expliqué. Le miré a los ojos mientras le decía todo esto, quería que supiera que le estaba siendo completamente sincero cuando le hablaba.

Al contrario de lo que pensé, Sofía se había quedado admirada mientras le decía quién era; pensé que me iba a temer, no a tener más interés.

-Eso quiere decir que tú eres el rango más alto en tu gremio, ¿no es así? Tienes varios estudiantes, aquí y en Italia. Eres el ejemplo a seguir para todos ellos… Por Alá, esto es más interesante y misterioso de lo que yo pensaba.- Dijo asombrada. -¿Puedo mirar tus armas? Si no te molesta claro está.-

Quedé atónito con lo que me había dicho, le interesaba lo que era y quién era, hasta quería ver las armas que poseía. ¿Qué mujer me hubiera dicho eso? Sólo ella… tenía razón por amarla.

-Sí _mi bella_, pero ten cuidado con ellas.- Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a sacarme las armas, pero ella me interrumpió…

-No no no, no te las quites tú, quiero hacerlo yo- Me dijo con los ojos brillosos de la curiosidad.

Le miré con una sonrisa y posé mis manos en la cabeza, para que tuviese toda la libertad de agarrarlas. Comenzó a quitármelas una por una, observándolas como si de un tesoro se tratase, un tesoro que siempre quiso ver de cerca. Sentí como sus delicadas manos rozaban mi cuerpo cada vez que me quitaba un arma, como tocaba muy curiosa las ropas que tenía, el peto, las hombreras, los brazales; la armadura completa en sí. Me encantaba la sensación de sus pequeñas manos tocándome, era algo tan excitante para mí… Tuve que cerrar los ojos para tratar de no tener ningún pensamiento de los que tenía antes de venir aquí, pero tenía que aceptar que, con Sofía tan cerca de mí y prácticamente acariciándome, se me estaba tornando en una de las tareas más difíciles que he tenido.

Al fin terminó de observar todas las armas, dando por finalizada mi tortura de controlarme. Volvió a poner todas en su lugar de nuevo menos la espada y la ballesta que dejó en el suelo. Aún seguía con ese brillo en sus ojos, como cuando cumples un sueño que tenías de hace mucho y que hasta ahora lo puedes lograr. Bajé mis brazos cuando terminó de colocar las en su sitio. Luego de eso me dirigió una mirada.

-Gracias..-

-¿Por qué mi donna?- Le pregunté.

-Por dejarme cumplir algo que hace mucho tiempo quería hacer. Siempre me llamaron la atención las armas de un asesino y ahora gracias a ti, pude lograr apreciarlas con mis propias manos; aquellas obras de arte tan letales y hermosas. Y más por que las tienes tú.- Me dijo observando con más atención la ballesta y la espada.

-_Di niente_, estoy para servirte.- Le dije mientras me colocaba de nuevo a su lado en la cama. –En otro momento te explicaré más detalladamente lo que soy y por qué, te lo prometo.-

Asintió conforme con lo que le dije y quedó mirándome por unos segundos, luego me habló.

-¡Ah! Y lo segundo que te quería decir era que, en todas las frases en italiano que me dijiste, tuve que adivinar la mayoría je je. No recuerdo mucho de ese idioma y me gustaría que me enseñaras algunas frases y lo que significaban.- Me dijo sentándose de lado en la cama quedando completamente girada hacia mi.

-Ah, perfecto, está bien _la mia Regina, soddisfare i loro desideri.- _Le dije divertidamente ya que sabía que no había entendido lo que le dije.

-Ahora sí que no entendí.- Me dijo poniendo un rostro de confusión.

-_So che non hai capito mi signorina_.-

Como me divertía viendo su rostro de confusión y frustración por no comprender lo que le decía, era algo único.

-No seas malo Ezio, dime que significa lo que me dices que no entiendo nada.- Me dijo haciendo un puchero, exigiéndome que le dijera lo que me había pedido.

-Je je_, bene_, no más sufrimiento. Te diré la frase y luego te diré su significado, ¿vale?- Le dije dejando escapar una risita de diversión.

-_Grazie_.- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo; creo que es una de las pocas palabras que se sabe.

Una idea se me cruzó por la mente. A través de estas pequeñas clases de italiano, podía decirle lo que siento por ella, en su plenitud. Prefería arriesgarme con todo a mantener todo esto dentro de mí por siempre; sólo con decirle me sentiría mejor. Así que empecé.

-_Quando ti ho incontrato ho capito che stavano per essere qualcosa di speciale nella mia vita_..- Le dije mirándome directamente a los ojos, dejando salir todos mis sentimientos mientras le decía todo. -Cuando te conocí, supe que ibas a ser algo especial en mi vida..- Traducí. –_Ha saputo riempire il vuoto nel mio cuore e senza saperlo, sei diventato la vostra giogia e la passione, la persona piu importante della mia vita._.- Proseguí. –Fuiste capaz de llenar el vacío en mi corazón y, sin saberlo, con tu alegría y pasión, te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida..- Ella me miraba con asombro, como que no se esperaba que le dijera todo esto. Igual seguí. –_E ora dopo tutto questo tempo.._- -Y ahora, después de todo este tiempo..- Busqué sus manos para sostenerlas, nerviosa pero firmemente, mientras le decía lo más importante de todo. –Posso _assicurate che sono innamorato di te. Ti amo, Sofía._- Me acerqué un poco más a ella para traducirle… -Puedo asegurar que estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo, Sofía.- Finalicé.

Un silencio nos rodeó a ambos, sólo siendo observados por una hermosa luna llena, que además había sido testigo de mis sentimientos expresados en su totalidad hacia ella. Sofía me miraba sorprendida, como que aún no creía lo que le había dicho. Yo me sentí culpable, tal vez ella no estaba lista para que yo le dijese todo esto, tal vez no sentía lo mismo que yo y no se esperaba que lo dijera… Muchas cosas cruzaron por mi mente en esos minutos que me parecieron eternos.

-_Scusame_, no debí haberte dicho todo esto, no quería hacerte sentir mal o incómoda… creo que será mej…- No pude seguir disculpándome ya que un fino dedo se posó en mis labios, a modo de silenciarme.

-Ezio, no te disculpes por haberme hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo en menos de unos minutos. _Ti amo troppo, il mio re_, sólo que no sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar… Si hubiera sabido que sentías lo mismo, te hubiese dicho mis sentimientos de hace tiempo.-

Yo no sabía cómo responder. Por primera vez en mi vida me había quedado totalmente petrificado, tomado con la guardia baja. Mi Sofía sentía lo mismo que yo y ni siquiera lo sabía, estuve aguantando mi felicidad por puro gusto, por mi inseguridad estúpida que, al ponerme a pensar, no era propia de mí. Sentí una felicidad inmensa, incapaz de quedarse dentro de mí tenía que hacérselo saber, tenía ella que saber que ahora tenía motivos por el cual vivir.

Me acerqué más a ella, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia nuestros rostros. Ella me miraba con esos hechizantes ojos verdes, ahora queriéndome demostrar todo lo que me había dicho. Acerqué un poco más mis labios a los suyos, ladeando la cabeza para poder besarla, y luego, sucedió… Nuestros labios se juntaron, en un tímido pero profundo beso. Sus manos se soltaron del agarre que yo aún mantenía y buscaron mi rostro delicadamente, como queriendo que aquel momento nunca terminara. Yo la tomé de la cintura, esa fina cintura que me volvía loco con tan solo verla. La sujeté y la acerqué un poco más a mi cuerpo. Seguimos así durante unos minutos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxígeno. Pensé en quedarme con ella, pero sentía que no era apropiado, aún no me atrevía. Quería tratarla como a una rosa…no, como los tulipanes blancos que le traje, delicada, dulce y hermosa. Así que decidí retirarme a mi cuarto, feliz por todo lo que había pasado ese día y que, a partir de ahora, seguiría pasando… Mi razón de vida.

-Mi _bella donna_, me voy para que puedas descansar. Mañana tenemos un largo día por delante y quiero que puedas soportar lo mismo que yo al caminar. Te amo, hasta mañana.-

Me levanté de la cama dándole un beso en la frente, con dirección hacia la puerta. Pero unas manos un poco temblorosas sujetaron, manteniéndome allí. Voltee el rostro para mirarle, a ver si algo malo había pasado, pero no fue así.

-Creo que esta noche no quiero dormir sola…- Me dijo con un cierto tono y una pasión muy visible en su rostro

Me recriminé a mí mismo por haber fallado dos veces el día de hoy. Definitivamente algo en mi se afectaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Comprendí de una vez lo que me quería dar a entender. Sofía se levantó de la cama y se acercó de una manera un poco sensual hacia mí, quedando muy cerca nuestros cuerpos entre sí y me dijo las palabras que sólo necesitaba escuchar para asegurarme…

-Te amo mi Ezio Auditore, hazme solo y completamente tuya.-

Ya. Eso fue todo para mí…

Le tomé por la cintura y le besé con pasión, al igual que ella a mí; queriendo devorarnos el uno al otro, soltar todo de nosotros y entregarlo. Ella rodeó las manos sobre mi cuello, asegurando nuestro agarre mutuo. Ella cogió un pequeño respiro y aproveché para introducir mi legua dentro de su boca, ella hizo lo mismo. Era un delirante placer sentir nuestras lenguas danzando entre sí, explorándonos el uno al otro.

Le llevé suavemente a la cama, sin apresurarme, sabiendo que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo sólo para nosotros dos. La recosté en la cama, posándola delicadamente sobre la fina tela y los suaves cojines, que ahora presenciarían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre nosotros dos.

Seguí besándole con pasión y delirio, rogando que esto no fuera un sueño que al despertar me partiría el alma al ver que todo fue una ilusión. Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos: Sofía acariciaba mi espalda, como buscando donde quitarme el peto y las hombreras que, sin darme cuenta, le estaban presionando demasiado sus senos. Me incorporé aún encima de ella, observando cómo mínimamente cambiaba su rostro de dolor a alivio; de la ansiedad de estar con ella, había olvidado quitarme la pesada armadura que llevaba. Me deshice de las hombreras y las coloqué en el suelo. Cuando me volví a girar hacia ella, como en un acto reflejo, ya estaba posando manos sobre el pesado peto de metal, buscando donde quitármelo de encima. Supe que era ella la que quería desvestirme, al igual que como ella misma me había despojado de mis armas. Demoró un poco pero logró quitarme la correa donde llevo los venenos y otras cosas y el peto, quedando ahora solo con los brazaletes, las botas, el pantalón y la especie de túnica que tengo.

Decidí quitarme yo lo demás, quedando solo con las ropas que visto, sabiendo que pronto tampoco estarían allí. Sofía me miró a los ojos y procedió a quitarme lentamente la túnica, se detuvo al observar mi pecho y abdomen, aún con el pasar de los años seguía en muy buena forma, sólo con las cicatrices de mi vida de asesino. Pasó su mano por mi cuerpo desnudo hasta la cintura, colocando muy suavemente las uñas mientras lo exploraba, causándome un gran placer. La volví a posar sobre la cama pero esta vez besaba su cuello, oliéndolo, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba. Podía sentir la respiración de Sofía, que se agitaba un poco más con cada cosa que le hacía. Pasé de besarle el cuello y comencé a morderlo, lamerlo y chuparlo. Sofía entrelazaba sus dedos entre mi grisáceo cabello, despeinándome, enredando sus manos en él demostrando la excitación que tenía, sus gemidos ya eran notables para mí y eso me encantaba.

La levanté un poco, dejando un espacio entre su cuerpo y la cama, a fin de poder empezar a despojarle de su vestido. Sofía se poyo sobre sus codos, sentándose completamente en la cama, haciendo mi trabajo más fácil; definitivamente, no era ninguna niña que no sabía nada del mundo. Le baje su vestido, quitándoselo por los hombros hacia abajo. Me separé un poco de ella para observarla; apreciarla con su corsé aún, no tan apretado pero poniendo sus senos de una forma demasiado provocativa y deliciosa, su cintura tan fina.

Sofía sólo se mantenía allí dejándome apreciarla por completo. Terminó de quitarse el vestido, quedando en su ropa interior. _Bene_, definitivamente que esta mujer me tenía loco, esas hermosas curvas que tenía, su piel blanca que contrastaba con la mía, su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes… Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan deseoso de una mujer, que no sentía la necesidad tener y amar a alguien. Ella había despertado ese innato deseo en mí de sentirla.

No podía ver mi rostro, pero sabía que ahora estaba impregnado en deseo y determinación, y eso no paso desapercibido para Sofía, que comenzó a quitarse el corsé lentamente para torturarme un poco más. Se podía ver en su rostro al igual que el mío, que anhelaba esto tanto como yo, pero no evitaba que estuviera un poco nerviosa y ruborizada. Al fin terminó de soltarse el corsé, dejando ver sus grandes, perfectos, y blancuzcos senos en total plenitud. Sentí que algo en mí ya quería despertarse, así que me posé sobre ella, volviéndola a costar en la cama. Le devoré toda, desde sus labios hasta la cadera, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Me detuve en sus senos, sostuve uno en mis manos e introduje el pezón en mi boca. Sofía soltó un pequeño gritito de excitación y arqueó la espalda, pegándome más a ella; yo sabía que esto le iba a encantar. Lo chupaba, lo lamía, lo besaba, lo mordisqueaba… simplemente deleitándome con ellos, jugando. Lo mismo hice con el otro y cambiaba. Sofía estaba moviéndose cada vez más, bajo mi cuerpo. Tuve la iniciativa de bajar una de mis manos hacia sus partes íntimas, introduciendo mis dedos dentro de la pieza de ropa que le cubría. La sentí completamente húmeda, excitándome más y despertando completamente mi miembro.

Sofía gimió sonoramente, sonrojándose al máximo. Comencé a mover mis dedos sobre su clítoris, sosteniéndolo con los dedos. Ella gemía cada vez más, agarrando mi espalda, acariciándome ferozmente. Pasé a introducir 2 dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo el caliente líquido escurrirse sobre ellos. Moví los dedos lentamente dentro de ella, metiéndolos y sacándolos, sabía que eso la estaba volviendo loca, cada vez gemía más y me agarraba la espalda, apretándose más conmigo.

-¡Ezio, _per favore_, hazlo que me estás torturando!- Me pidió casi inentendible su voz debido a la excitación que tenía.

Eso me encantó. Sabía que aún no había perdido mis habilidades con las mujeres para hacerlas llegar al cielo. Me separé de ella y me quité lo último que tenía de ropa, quedando completamente desnudo, mostrando mi erecto miembro, que ya necesitaba sentirla a ella. Le quité la última prenda que le cubría y la admiré por unos segundos. Cada vez estaba más impaciente de que toda ella fuera mía y de nadie más. Me acosté sobre ella con cuidado y me puse en su entrada, a punto de penetrarla.

_-¿Sei pronta la mia Regina?_ (Estás lista, mi reina?)- Le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-_Come non ero mai stato_. (Como nunca lo había estado)- Me respondió.

Le besé y comencé a introducirme lentamente en ella, viendo que estaba bastante apretada, era _molto delizioso _sentirla completamente húmeda para mí y gracias a mí. Sofía hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, sabía que después de tanto tiempo sin contacto con un hombre, le dolería ahora. Cuando estuve totalmente dentro de ella, me moví suavemente, dejando que se acostumbrara a mí, que no le molestara. Ella empezó a mover las caderas, dejándome saber que ya podía moverme con tranquilidad. Me estaba aruñando la espalda con sus uñas, mientras yo me movía más fuertemente, gritaba un poco cada vez que salía de ella y la embestía con fuerza. No quería que se acabara este momento, esta noche tan deliciosa. Sofía ya era mía, era parte de mí completamente y eso no iba a cambiar. Me movía más rápido haciéndola delirar de placer mientras le besaba el cuello, escuchando sus fuertes gemidos, me apretaba y pasaba sus uñas, raspando mis brazos y mi espalda en el tacto. Ella se movió bruscamente bajo de mí; me estaba queriendo decir que ya estaba cerca del clímax. Bajé la velocidad y comencé a penetrarla suavemente pero con fuerza por unos minutos, ya que yo estaba también casi acabando. Hundió sus uñas en mi espalda y dejó salir un sonoro gemido, sintiendo un líquido caliente saliendo de ella y rodeando mi miembro, dándome a entender que ya había acabado. Yo seguí por unos minutos más y luego la besé dejando salir mi semilla y llenándole completamente de mi esencia.

Me tumbé encima de ella muerto de cansancio. Podía correr por los tejados, matar a una horda de bizantinos, escalar la enorme torre del Gálata, escabullirme entre los jenízaros y luego huir de ellos, pero nunca me había sentido tan cansado como en estos momentos me sentía.

Posé mi cabeza en sus senos, como si de una muy confortable almohada se tratase. Ella paso sus manos por mi cabello, entrelazando los dedos y jugando con él; aún podía sentir su corazón agitado por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

-A ti te gusta mucho mi cabello, ¿verdad _mia donna_?- Le dije con cierto tono divertido.

-Sí, me encanta. Siempre me gustó. Tienes un peculiar tono negruzco con gris que hace denotar tu 'edad' _messere_.- Dijo riéndose de mí. –Aunque tengo que aceptar que en nada la aparentas, cuando digo nada, es **nada**.- Me dijo haciendo especial énfasis en esa palabrita.

-Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de eso mi reina.- Le dije con aires de orgullo. –De ahora en adelante tendré algo por qué vivir, una razón; sentiré amor en mi corazón, y sólo será por ti- Le dije besándole la frente.

-Gracias por dejarme formar parte de ti mio amore, te amo.- Me dijo con una sonrisa mirándome directamente a los ojos.

La besé con ternura, sabiendo que esto iba ser por siempre, hasta que uno de los dos pereciese; rogando que fuera yo primero ya que no sabría cómo vivir sin ella. Me dispuse a dormir junto a ella cuando su voz me interrumpió.

-De ahora en adelante y para siempre, no tendrás más problemas de estadía.-

Fin.

Bueno al fin terminé de escribir mi extenso one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita de AC *-*. Disculpen que sea tan largo pero es que necesitaba plasmar todas las ideas que tenía en la mente sobre ellos dos!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no olviden dejar reviews (:

Un beso,

Valii*


End file.
